


Every Moment Spent with You

by Lexicona



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: Baby, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grace muses, Post-Movie(s), life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's thoughts on her father and the void he's left behind. Drabble, Post-movie</p><p>Warning for a single mention of the word "damn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Spent with You

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill....(no pun intended)  
> Armageddon and related works aren't owned by me. However, this drabble and four original characters within are.  
> Comments much desired!  
> This came about after I noticed there were a lack of decent Armageddon fanfics out there, and this is my first fanfic period.

She misses him. It's been two years since he died, and not a day goes by when she wishes he was still there with her. She misses him, despite knowing that if he were here with her, she'd be missing A.J. instead of her father. It wouldn't be the same, of course, but there are times when she goes out on the porch at night, looks up at the stars, and cries. A.J. joins her shortly after. 

A.J., the man who'd gone up there with her father, Harry Stomper, as well as a handful of others, to detonate a nuclear device and prevent armageddon. A.J., the man her father had called the son he'd never had, now the son he never would. A.J., the man she'd married. A.J., who loved her dearly and missed Harry as much as she did.

 _"Daddy, I wish you could be here."_ she thinks.

Sometimes, such as tonight, she doesn't cry. Tonight she rubs her swollen belly and stares at the night sky with a faint smile borne out of the promise within. In reality, she's about 5 months along and scared. She wishes her dad were here for advice, to mock-threaten A.J. for getting his little girl pregnant, to be at the hospital with her when she puts her newborn into his arms for him to hold, to be a grandparent.

All things she knows will never be.

A.J. joins her.

 

                                                                                               ***********

They were twins.

A.J. was with her through the pain of birth, holding her hand. The crew of the oil rig she grew up on are waiting in the lobby, as both she  and A.J. consider them family. There will be cheers all around, pats on the back, and a big warm welcome from all.

All except the lost.

Now, however, she sits up on the cot and asks if she can see her children. 

The boy has his grandpa's eyes, while the girl resembles her father more. Although a foregone conclusion that they would name their child after Grace's father, both parents were suddenly at a loss as to what to christen their girl. Eventually they would name her after Sarah, Grace's mother who had died when she was young, but in this moment, all of Grace's thoughts are on little Harry, who looks up at her and smiles.

And in that moment, she knows her dad will always be with them, because everything good she has she has from him, as she'd said shortly before he detonated the device. She's her father's daughter, after all, and she's certain that these kids will be their grandpa's kids, as she decides that she'll forgive them when they hit the teenage years (hopefully).

She looks to A.J., who appears at the verge of tears, and her mind hurdles to a future when he walks the their daughter, now a bundle in his arms, down the aisle, thus fulfilling Harry's wish.  She hurdles even further into the future, long after she's become a grandmother herself, and thinks of the day when she'll fly to the stars and join her father, mother, and all of the oil riggers in reunion. A.J. will join her, too,  if he hasn't gone before her. But until that day came, she knew that between herself, A.J., little Harry and his sister, one thing was certain:

She knew that every moment spent together—as siblings, as lovers, as parents, as a family—would be treasured forever.

 

                                                                                                   The End


End file.
